criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The First Capture
"The Team Is On The Final Stretch! Can you find Draco and end the time disturbances in Ancient Mesopotamia?" Plot The team arrived in Basra, only to find a huge gathering there. When asking about it, they find out it is the Melindsi festival. Again knowing nothing like this and happened in the actual timeline, the team concluded that it was the work of Draco. After the crowd started to go home, the team found the body of Todunn, a person who had been suspected before killed in the festival square, pierced by an Amber Arrowhead. Knowing that Amber was Draco's main metal, the team concluded that Draco murdered Todunn. Checking the festival square, they found clues to suspect Adris, a protgee of his. Interrogating Adris, they found out that Todunn's ancestral home was in Basra and they had to check that. Checking his ancestral home, they found clues to suspect Auger, the head priest at the Fulsa Temple and Hyuna, the wandering traveller. Hugo's analysis of the body revealed that the killer has insomnia. Anastasia's analysis of the diary near the body revealed that the killer worshipped the Fulsa Goddess. Before, getting out to find more clues, Shen told them that Draco possessed Predication powers so to mix up their game to catch them unexpectedly. When the case was being discussed after Shen's warning, sobs were heard from a nearby chapel. They found Rurand, sobbing on the alter. After interrogating him, when it was revealed that Rurand was Todunn's son, the team checked the chapel. They found a pouch of arrows and a trunk in the chapel. The pouch of arrows revealed that the killer has a birthday between December 17 and 23, coincidentally when the Draco Constellation is most visible. The Trunk revealed that Elsa, a former Camel Trader who was banished was living in Basra. Interrogating her, she replied that after being banished for the murder of Yaunde, she was living as a fisher-woman in Basra. The detectives returned to the festival processions to check for clues. They found clues to suspect Auger and Hyuna. Auger told them that he was conducting that when he was conducting the festival ceremonies, Todunn claimed that the Fulsa Goddess was a myth. Hyuna told them that Todunn tried to treat him like a servant back when he was in the village. Checking all the clues, both of them decided that Todunn coming back was not a coincidence. They decided to check for clues in his home. They found clues to suspect Rurand, Elsa and Adris once again. Rurand told the team that his father was always trying to prove administration was more important than trading when both of them where equal. Elsa told them that in Basra, nobody knew she was a killer but with Todunn coming, she got paranoid and thought he would reveal the secret to everybody. Adris told them that the victim wanted to make another boy in the village chief instead of him. After going to the chapel, where the murder weapon was found they got clues to incriminate Draco who was revealed as Elsa. When confronting Elsa about being Draco, she confessed and told that she always knew that the time would catch her. She told that Todunn was trying to take her to the village as he thought that she would commit another murder in Basra. She also told that her real name was Elisa Harrington and she was a technician back home but wanted to gain power. She told them that her only guilt was killing Yaunde, thus putting the Agency on the order's trail. With an evil grin, she quickly escaped from the clutches. The Agency, now panicking where Draco went goes to check the chapel where she hid a lot of evidence. The chapel revealed a note which read:- "The plan is ready, Pavo!". Knowing Elsa was talking to another Order Member, they scanned the note under an UV light. The path highlighted was a path to the Chapel to the Ancestral Home of the victim. They went to the victim's home to try and find Elsa. They found a taunting message from Elsa, which read that the Agency fell for the trap set by her. Knowing the only other place she could be was the festival, they rushed there. In the festival, they saw Elsa entering a time machine. When entered, she gave a evil smile to Sebastian and the player and fled. In the hurried escape, she left behind a bracelet from her arm. Ponoma's analysis revealed that Elsa had fled to Japan in the medieval ages. It also contained conversations with Pavo, where she revealed that some Japanese people in that Era were turned into werewolves due to the potion. Quickly travelling to Ancient Japan, the team heard an announcement:- "His Majesty Ikayo has passed. Please everybody recognize Empress Elsa as the regent queen until his will is read!" Listening to this, the team knew history is ruined forever. Details Victim: Todunn (Found Pierced in The Heart) Murder Weapon: Amber Arrows Killer: Elsa Suspects Adris Suspect Profile: * The suspect has insomnia. * The suspect worships the Fulsa Goddess. * The suspect has a birthday within December 17 and 23. Appearance Profile: * The suspect has a blood type of B+. Hyuna Suspect Profile: * The suspect has a birthday within December 17 and 23. Auger Suspect Profile: * The suspect has insomnia. * The suspect worships the Fulsa Goddess. Appearance Profile: * The suspect has a bruise. Rurand Suspect Profile: * The suspect has insomnia. * The suspect worships the Fulsa Goddess. * The suspect has a birthday between December 17 and 23. Appearance Profile: * The suspect has a bruise. Elsa Suspect Profile: * The suspect has a birthday within December 17 and 23. * The suspect has insomnia. * The suspect worships the Fulsa Goddess. Appearance Profile: * The suspect has a bloodtype of B+. * The suspect has a bruise. Killer Profile # The killer has insomnia. # The killer worships the Fulsa Goddess. # The killer has a birthday between December 17 and 23. # The killer has a bruise. # The killer has a bloodtype of B+. Crime Scenes